


Are we fighting or flirting?

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fighting and flirting are super similar aren’t they, Gays driving Nora insane with their stupidity, I guess technically set in season 7 before the latest episode?, Noras shipping in the last episode had me going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Yang owes Blake dancing lessons but gives up after she realizes how terrible Blake is at it. Ruby decides they should fight it out in the training arena. Nora is the judge and is slowly driven insane by how obvious their pining for each other is.That’s it.Blake and Yang fight flirting while driving Nora up the wall.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Are we fighting or flirting?

“You’re dancing is atrocious.”  
“That’s why I asked you to teach me!”  
The exasperated voices of two of the members of team RWBY wafted down the hallway, causing Weiss to look up from her book in annoyance.   
“I expected to be working with something! You’re usually so coordinated!”  
Weiss could almost picture the flabbergasted look that the blonde was giving Blake at the moment.   
And the offended one she was no doubt receiving.   
“It’s not my fault that music is so weird to move to! Fighting is so much easier.”  
They had arrived at their dorm, slamming the door open and barely paying attention to the fact that Weiss was very close to murdering them for almost waking Ruby at 11pm.   
In fact, they seemed to be ignoring the two all together.   
“It’s not that different! Just move to the beat!”  
“The only beat I’m good at is beating up Grimm.”  
Blake retorted, earning a small laugh from her partner.   
“Okay, that was a very bad pun. Barely counts. I love it.”  
Weiss sighed as she slammed her book shut, clearly not being able to continue after their ruckus as she heard Ruby get up in her bunk.   
“Wha’s all this commotion?”  
The leader asked sleepily.  
“You know how Blake asked me to teach her how to dance?”  
Ruby nodded, thinking that she may recollect that happening vaguely.   
“Well try as I might! She just can’t! I give up!”  
Blake crossed her arms.   
“You promised to teach me. No giving up now.”  
“But-!”  
The two were cut off by a loud Yawn from Ruby.   
“Just fight it out. Winner gets their will.”  
She sighed before turning over in her bed, clearly trying to fall back asleep.   
Blakes ears perked up at that.   
“I’m up for that.”  
“Sure, why not. Thanks sis!”  
Ruby mumbled something in return as the door slammed shut. 

—-

“So let me get this straight.”  
Nora asked while shoving pancakes into herself.   
“You want me to judge who wins. Me. You want me to judge.”  
Yang and Blake were already starting to regret their decision to ask their friend but it was a bit late to back down so Yang simply nodded.   
“Hell yeah!”  
Nora roared, sending a pancake flying.   
“Fight to the death I’d say! Rip each other apart!”  
“We’re gonna need Ren to judge too.”  
Blake spoke up, in an attempt to not die tonight.   
The man in question sighed behind them before flinging a last pancake at his teammate.   
“Sure, why not.”  
He hung his chef apron up before turning to them to lay down one ground rule.   
“But no broken bones.”  
Nora shook her head and gave him the thumbs down.   
“Party pooper.”

—-

Yang and Blake walked into the training area, noting that it was a lot smaller when it was set for two player.   
“Are you sure about this no weapon thing?”  
Blake asked, feeling naked without her things.   
“You don’t get one to dance either.”  
Yang responded, getting into a fighting position.   
“Just seems like this gives you the upper hand.”  
The faunes sighed, prepping herself too.   
“Scared?”  
Yang teased, knowing it would fire her partner up, which it absolutely did.   
“In your dreams.”  
Now, Yang actually had a great retort to that.   
‘No, in my dreams we’re fucking.’  
But, even she had enough shame to not say that out loud to a friend.   
“Are both participants ready?!”  
Noras energetic voice echoed off the walls.   
The two fighters gave their thumbs up.   
“Then on the count of three!”  
Nora proclaimed, holding up three fingers.   
“One!”  
One finger down, the two fighters glared at each other over the battlefield.   
“Two!”  
Nora gripped her hammer and both Blake and Yang knew what three would be.   
“Three!”  
The hammer swung down onto the ground in a crash, sending the two competitors flying, before gracefully bouncing off the wall in Blakes case or smashing straight into it and feeling fine in Yangs case.   
The two circled each other at first as Yang sized Blake up.   
With her weapon, she had to be careful not to get tangled.   
Without, a straight punch should work.   
That left her mind open for a joke, but she ignored it for now.   
This was not the time and place to contemplate how not straight she was.   
At all.   
Not while fighting her partner.   
Not while her entire attention was on how she moved and carried herself.   
Not the way she gave a slight shake of her ass before pouncing. Wait.   
Before-!  
Yang barely had enough time to bring up her arms to deflect the direct hit that her partner had aimed for, stumbling back clumsily.   
“I can not believe that worked.”  
Blake deadpanned as she looked at her fist.   
“Are you sick?”  
“No-I!”  
Get yourself together Yang.   
“It’s just a free confidence boost for you.”  
There, totally saved herself.   
It may have been more convincing if she was a bit of a better actress though.   
“Sure..”  
Blake looked unsure, before shrugging.  
“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”  
She pounced at her partner again, who was this time ready.   
Mostly.   
Yang was perfectly ready for the pounce.   
She was perfectly ready to grab Blakes wrist and swing her around and she was perfectly ready to throw her against the nearest wall.   
What she was not ready for, was Blake to twist midair and her hand slipping on the faunes’ wrist, only to grab hold of her inner thigh.   
As an end result, Blake was more clumsily flung a bit away instead of the expected smash.   
And it seemed from the small glint in her eye, she knew why too.   
And god, Yang knew her crush on Blake was probably glaringly obvious at first.   
But she had genuinely assumed it had flown over Blakes head, as she was at times, a tad dense when it came to feelings.   
Not letting herself get attacked again, Yang hunched down before propelling forward in a signature punch.   
Only for her arm to be taken ahold of and her momentum used against her as she felt Blakes hand against her stomach-nope.   
Her fucking boobs.   
Blake was using the blondes momentum by turning her around like she would with prey on her whip, only she had also decided to cop a feel.   
Anyone else and Yang would get mad.   
Yangry even.   
But with Blake, she was caught so off guard that she simply swung straight into the wall.   
This was probably her most clumsy fight ever.   
On the other end of the court, she could see a content smirk form on Blakes face.   
And Yang felt the need to wipe it away, launching at her teammate a second time, seemingly with the same tactic.   
That was, until she ducked and rolled under Blakes expecting hand, sending the cat girl stumbling with a well aimed kick to the as from behind.   
She didn’t get much satisfaction from that as Blake swung around and collided with her, the two falling to the ground in a flurry of punches, grabs and-was Blake scratching her?  
Yang threw her partner off of her, looking down at her arms, that were full of fading scratches and by the feel of it, so was her neck.   
The two were about to tangle with each other again, as they were interrupted by a loud groan from the sidelines.   
“How is this a fight?!”  
Nora screamed at them.   
“Stop flirting! Fight!”  
Ren put a soothing hand on Noras shoulder, which caused her to bounce up and down just a tad less.   
“They’re not flirting Nora. Just..alternative fighting?”  
“How is that not flirting?!”  
Nora screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the two, who shared a confused look.   
Yang was unsure how to respond.   
Was it flirting?   
Sure, she had a crush on Blake.   
But Blake surely didn’t feel the same.   
She was just using it in the fight.   
Right?  
“They were this close to angry sex!”  
Nora continued as Blake flushed red.   
“Nora relax, they’re just friends.”  
“Y-Yeah! That’s ridiculous!”  
Yang rebuked alongside Ren, though she definitely didn’t sound convincing.   
Blake merely let out a cat like whine of indignation.   
“I’m going insane!”  
Nora looked between the two fighters.   
“How am I the only one seeing this?!”  
She smashed her hammer into the ground.   
“How? How? How do you people not see this!”  
She walked off, continuously muttering the same thing under her breath as Ren followed suit, probably to make sure that his teammate wasn’t about to trash the whole continent.   
“Well..”  
Blake spoke up, sounding very unsure.   
“Yeah..”  
Yang responded, equally lost.   
“You still owe me dance lessons.”  
Right.   
That’s where this had started.   
“You didn’t beat me!”  
“Then give another competition.”  
That’s it.   
Yang was done.   
If she was going to set up this opportunity, if Nora was so sure about it and if even Yang was starting to get some confidence in this situation.   
She was gonna jump off the deep end.   
“First one to break the kiss, loses.”  
She growled, before lunging at her partner a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really willing to make this my first RWBY fic?   
> Yes. Yes I am.   
> Who says fighting lesbians has to be limited to Love Live


End file.
